


Superstars! Super-Theater!

by StudioHOP



Category: Love Live! Superstar!! (Anime)
Genre: Parody, School Idols (Love Live!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudioHOP/pseuds/StudioHOP
Summary: It's cute. It's active! It's fun. Most importantly, IT'S SUPER!!!Because we don't have to wait for April Fools' for gag one-shots. We don't even have to wait for Liella. (Just for fun, I have a serious ongoing work for Superstar.)





	Superstars! Super-Theater!

"Chi-chan," said Kanon as they walked to school under the cherry trees, "did you answer that cute video challenge last week?"

Chisato lazily browsed her phone to see if it was still there. Apparently it had mysteriously disappeared, but whatevs. "It's not cute. Just some silly thing claiming high-octane gas was secretly a great hair conditioner."

"Well, maybe it is! I can't refuse to try out something best grill Froggy would recommend."

"So you did?"

Embarrassed chuckle. "I thought to try it next week."

Sigh. "Besides, it's NOT Froggy. You never noticed there was no long tongue or goggle-like helmet?"

"But her real name's also in the show!"

"That's the create girl who pulls stuff out of her armpits!"

"What about you? Did you try it?"

"Eh? Bah! The moron told me I'll be attacked by thugs one week after receiving the message if I sat on it. Is that how you do a sales pitch?!" Loud sigh. "Come to think, that was seven days ago..."

Just then a group of three girls stood in their way and posed sexily. They wore the school uniform... but they were hooded! Behind them, fifteen more arrived on the scene.

"And who are you?" grumbled Chisato. "I'm not Charlie, bug off."

They removed their hoods, and much to their consternation, the three were all wearing Froggy masks! Well, the thing Kanon thought was Froggy, anyway. The backup fighters followed suit.

"Chi-chan!" screamed Kanon hiding behind her buddy. "What do they want with us?!"

"Stay close to me, OK?" The attackers began to approach them menacingly. Chisato pulled something out of her bag-- A video-beam gun!

POW!

BOOM!

ZZZWAP!

CRRRRACK!

"I'll help, Chi-chan!" and she pulled out an electronic dagger.

SPARKS!

WHAMMMM!

ZAP!

BIFF!

OOF!

But the reinforcements kept coming. "I can't hold out any longer!" cried Chi-chan. "Stupid weapons. They have to be recharged fast!"

Suddenly the two were teleported away in colorful comet-like SFX. "W-Where are we going?"

"Is that a desert I see below?"

"We're going clear around the globe!"

Before they realized it, they jumped down and found themselves in the chairwoman's office of their school.

"This isn't exactly the mall, is it?" asked Kanon.

"This doesn't look like the Command Center, either." said Chisato.

"Of course it doesn't," said a mysterious voice. A huge glass tube emerged from behind the desk, and in it flashed the image of Ren's mother. "You gotta man up and save our school from closing down!"

"But why? We just opened this year."

"Quit questioning the plot," said another voice. They turned to see Ren standing to one side hugging herself in embarrassment. "Even I don't get why I must wear this stupid pink outfit."

"The fate of the world is in the palm of your hands."

"Wh-Whoa! How did it get from school to world?!"

"Best wishes, rangers," Mom finally said. "Let the power protect you."

"..."

"..."

Chisato looked herself over. They were still in their own school uniform. "Um, Madam? Are we going now?"

"You heard me loud and clear."

"Aren't we, uhhhh, zapping back or anything?"

"The baddies are at the school gate, right? The door is that way."

"Wait," cut in Kanon. "W-Why is Ren-chan the only one to have a costume?"

"Don't ask," wailed Ren. "I was playing water polo with Michael Phelps, and then suddenly I was swimming on the rug like a beached tofugu."

"Darling," smiled Mom, "you're the only baby of mine around here, so I must make you extra-special. If they want your outfit, the P.E. teacher has a stock for ten thousand yen each. Not sure if black is available, though"

Chisato planted her face in her gnarled and open palm. "Say, Madam, shouldn't we recruit more teenagers with attitude?"

"Oh, that can be arranged."

In a moment, another one was teleported into the room. "Fufufu," chuckled Sumire. "Your heroine is finally back, after ten thousand years."

"Happy now?" said Mom.

"Something tells me we're still missing a member," said Kanon aside to Chi-chan.

"Let's not overstay our welcome, alright? She might summon another wacko."

The four of them were about to walk out the door when they were all jolted by a strong quake. "Rangers!" ordered Mom. "observe the viewing globe!"

"Oh no!" said Sumire. "It's the denpa monster attacking Tokyo!"

"It's the weird cotton-candy girl!"

"Rangers, we need a change in tactics! Fear not, a champion is on her way right now."

Right after she finished talking, another quake announced the arrival of a mecha stegosaur that broke through the wall of the office. The hatch opened and out came Kuku. "Hi!!!! Let's go fight each other-- I-I mean, fight together, desu!"

(Ending guitar riff) Thanks for reading.


End file.
